dirtypairfandomcom-20200223-history
Summertime From Autumn
is a song sung by Nitou Yuuko, with lyrics by Mai Keiko and composed by Nakazaki Hideya. It is the ending to the Dirty Pair OVA. Lyrics Full Version Elenore City. Retrieved on 2018-03-29 AnimeSongz. Retrieved on 2018-03-29 Romaji=Machi e kaeru kaburioure Kaze no baraddo kikinagara Ude o uwase hiyake no iro Kurabetanaraba hohoenda anata Manatsu no koi wa tsuzukanai tte Sonna no jinkusu ne Aki kara no Summer Time Ryoute de egaite yuku Kesanaide Summer Days Yubikiri yakusoku yo I love you so Kikoenai furi Mou ijiwaru Konna ni suki na no ni Nami no oto ga kikitai kara Kuruma o tomete mou ichido Oboete iru? Futari kiri de Hajimete atta hoshikuzu no terasu Yume no hanashi o shite kureta deshou Tsuzuki o kikitai wa Aki kara no Summer Time Anata o motto shiritai Kesanaide Summer Days Keshiki wa kawaru kara I love you so Fuan ni naru no Nee shikatte Konna ni suki da yo to Itsumademo Summer Time Tsumasaki yume ni mukette Kienaide Summer Days Onegai yakusoku yo I love you so Kaze ga tomatta Mou anata no Tonari o hanarenai |-|Kanji=街へ帰るカプリオーレ 風のバラッド聞きながら 腕を合わせ日焼けの色 比べたならば微笑んだあなた 真夏の恋は続かないって そんなのジンクスね 秋からのSummer Time 両手で描いていく 消さないでSummer Days 指切り約束よ I love you so 聞こえないふり もういじわる こんなに好きなのに 波の音が聞きたいから 車をとめてもう一度 覚えている？２人きりで 初めて逢った星屑のテラス 夢の話をしてくれたでしょ 続きを聞きたいわ 秋からのSummer Time あなたをもっと知りたい 消さないでSummer Days 景色は変わるから I love you so 不安になるの ねえ叱って こんなに好きだよと いつまでもSummer Time つま先夢に向けて 消えないでSummer Days お願い約束よ I love you so 風が止まった もうあなたの となりを離れない |-|English=On our way back to town in your cabriolet I listen to the ballad of the wind You smile as you compare our arms to see who has the best tan You say summer romance never lasts But that will just jinx it! Summertime from autumn We paint it both with our hands Never forget these summer days We'll make it our special promise I love you so You pretend not to hear, you're such a tease You know I'm crazy for you Because we want to hear the sound of the surf, we stop the car once more Do you remember? When we first met alone together on a terrace of stardust, You wanted to tell me about your dreams I want to hear how they turn out Summertime from autumn I want to know you better Kesanaide Summer Days Because everything around us will change I love you so You're making me uneasy. I should scold you -- because I do love you. Let it always be summertime as we gradually move toward our dreams! Don't let these summer days die away! Please promise me you won't! I love you so The wind has stopped. From here on, I won't leave your side TV Version Romaji=Machi e kaeru kaburioure Kaze no baraddo kikinagara Ude o uwase hiyake no iro Kurabetanaraba hohoenda anata Manatsu no koi wa tsuzukanai tte Sonna no jinkusu ne Aki kara no Summer Time Ryoute de egaite yuku Kesanaide Summer Days Yubikiri yakusoku yo I love you so Kikoenai furi Mou ijiwaru Konna ni suki na no ni |-|Kanji=街へ帰るカプリオーレ 風のバラッド聞きながら 腕を合わせ日焼けの色 比べたならば微笑んだあなた 真夏の恋は続かないって そんなのジンクスね 秋からのSummer Time 両手で描いていく 消さないでSummer Days 指切り約束よ I love you so 聞こえないふり もういじわる こんなに好きなのに |-|English=On our way back to town in your cabriolet I listen to the ballad of the wind You smile as you compare our arms to see who has the best tan You say summer romance never lasts But that will just jinx it! Summertime from autumn We paint it both with our hands Never forget these summer days We'll make it our special promise I love you so You pretend not to hear, you're such a tease You know I'm crazy for you Video References Category:Music Category:Endings